Origami
by Miss Cactus
Summary: [UA] Leur dernier choix avait été Itachi. Et Itachi avait toujours des idées pour occuper son fugueur de petit frère.


**ORIGAMI**

 _Leur dernier choix avait été Itachi. Et Itachi avait toujours des idées pour occuper son fugueur de petit frère._

 **Note :** OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (lien dans mes auteurs favoris) avec pour thème Nénuphar (imaginez ma tête en voyant ce mot...) En tout cas j'ai un avis assez mitigé sur cet écrit... Je suis contente d'écrire sur ces deux mais je trouve cet OS un peu bâclé donc bon... A vous de me dire ce que vous ne pensez :')

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Itachi avait toujours été un grand frère exemplaire.

Intelligent, travailleur, gentil, attentionné, il était un exemple même pour tous ceux autour de lui. Il était donc évident que Sasuke soit le premier à vouloir devenir comme lui et ce par tous les moyens. Cependant le garçon était encore jeune et très curieux, pour le plus grand malheur de ses parents – et surtout de son père – qui ne savaient pas comment empêcher ses escapades et surtout celles nocturnes. Ils ne comptaient même plus le nombre de fois qu'ils avaient découvert son lit vide au matin, frôlant la crise de panique.

Sasuke revenait toujours aux alentours de huit heures, au moment où Itachi se levait pour déjeuner, et mangeait toujours avec son frère.

Lorsque Fugaku et Mikoto comprirent ce point, ils renvoyèrent la dernière baby-sitter (qui avait été précédée de dizaines d'autres) et engagèrent la personne la plus compétente : Itachi. Ce dernier n'avait pas de réelle raison de refuser. Il ne croulait pas sous le travail, n'avait pas pour habitude de sortir le soir et adorait son frère. Il haussa tout simplement des épaules à cette annonce et le lendemain, tandis que ses parents leur souriaient en partant au restaurant, le plus vieux se demanda si c'était au final une bonne idée.

La première heure Sasuke avait été adorable. Comme toujours.

Il ne l'avait pas dérangé pendant son travail, avait mangé tout ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette et avait pris son bain sans râler. Rien de plus simple et Itachi se demandait ce qui n'allait pas dans son comportement. Cependant, au bout d'une bonne heure et demie, une fois tous les deux devant la télé, le garçon commença a s'agiter. Comme tous les enfants de son âge il avait du mal à rester en place et la fatigue n'aidait en rien. Son frère avait bien essayé de le coucher mais moins de dix minutes plus tard il revenait se planter derrière le canapé, debout sans un mot. Itachi soupirait et faisait signe de venir à ses côtés.

Et non, ce n'était pas parce que le regard vide de Sasuke sur lui était effrayant. _Absolument pas._

Le fait était que Sasuke commençait à s'ennuyer et ce n'était jamais bon signe pour l'aîné Uchiha. Un Sasuke ennuyé et fatigué était un Sasuke fugueur. Et ses parents avaient bien insisté sur le fait que cette nuit le plus jeune ne devait absolument pas mettre un pied hors de la maison. _Sous aucun prétexte._

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se leva sous le regard curieux de son frère. Il se dirigea vers un placard et en sortit une feuille colorée avant de se rassoir à côté de Sasuke qui le fixait sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait.

"Tu veux faire un nénuphar ?"

Le garçon fronça les sourcils avant que son visage ne s'illumine.

"Comme ceux dans ta chambre ?" Demanda-t-il. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il acquiesça. La seule façon qu'avait trouvé Itachi pour calmer son stress pendant ses semaines de partiels était de faire des origamis pendant ses pauses. Toutes les plantes et tous les animaux y passaient. Se concentrer sur une forme à reproduire par pliage l'aider énormément à oublier la pression que son père lui mettait sur les épaules et après en avoir fait deux ou trois il pouvait généralement se remettre à travailler.

Il hissa Sasuke sur ses genoux et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

"Regarde bien, on va le faire ensemble."

Un pli, un autre, on retourne, on pli, on ouvre, on replie, une deuxième puis une troisième fois, on retourne et on recommence.

Itachi faisait bien attention à aller lentement pour que le garçon retienne du mieux qu'il puisse même s'il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas le refaire seul.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard se dressait un magnifique nénuphar en papier. Sasuke la regardait comme la huitième merveille du monde et laissait ensuite glisser ses yeux sur son frère pour le regarder comme s'il était la neuvième merveille du monde. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Il était vraiment impressionné par le talent de son frère et il ne savait pas comment le remercier pour l'avoir aidé à faire une chose aussi magnifique.

A cette vue, Itachi eut un sourire tendre et le remit sur ses pieds en lui donnant le nénuphar.

"Allez, va vite mettre ça dans ta chambre."

Sasuke hocha vivement la tête avant de se mettre à courir. Deux pas plus tard il était étalé de tout son long en plein milieu du salon.

Il se releva et lança un regard mouillé à Itachi. Il venait d'écraser son nénuphar et il était désormais tout plié...

Itachi soupira.

Et Itachi lui sourit encore.

"Tu veux faire une grenouille ?"

* * *

 _End ~_


End file.
